Introductions((Kurama, Atsuko, Zyphio))
TakedaMiyuki Zyphio xYukAtsukox LiskaTwisted TakedaInkroe Introducing the new guy .TakedaMiyuki: - -- - I toss and turn on my bed. Such a sleepless night… with all the noise of those damn birds.-“ Maybe I should practice my aim on some….flying objects.”- I grumble darkly as I rub my eyes once I rise from bed a bit groggy.-“ Tsk… Will make my students do it for me…haha”-I chuckle a bit, knowing that I get slightly cranky when I am sleep deprived. I decided to take a quick cold shower to wake me up. Once done, I brush my teeth and comb my hair back into a long braid, leaving a bit of hair loose in the front. I admire the length of my hair…the black and red shining in the mirrors reflection as well as looking at the markings on my face…kitty paint…or whatever they call it. I smirk slightly as step out of the bathroom. Looking at my dresser, I look to my attire for today. Sucking the air between my teeth, I grumble a bit due to my attires ripped clothe.-“Is it not winter already…I will freeze.”- Sighing, I put it on anyway but add a scarf and gloves; I then place the Kiba blades onto the sheath on my back after putting on my two pouches filled with medical tools…kunais… Placing a few weights onto my wrists and ankles, I could not help but smile… remembering as a genin, I used to ‘borrow’ the 5bls weights from my Sensei and train all day with them…running laps...push-ups… Bokken strikes. I blink. Bokken…huh. I rummage through my things as I find my two old Bokkens… I should take them with me. Just in case they did not bring any with them. My students… another introduction to give since Zyphio had just become Genin.-“ I do hope they get along…would be a headache if Zyphio gave pup fleas….”- I laugh to myself as I then sheath two of the Bokken at each of my sides between the pouches and my hips… I place the other two in the sheath between my Kiba blades and my back. Sheesh.. I must look like I am ready for war…with...wooden…swords. I shake my head as I grab my water bottle from the fridge before heading out the door. I lock the door behind me, looking both ways after exiting my home…my slight paranoia side of me… I then began to sprint to the location I told them I will meet them at. The restaurant only a couple of blocks away from the main gate, I head straight there. Dodging the crowds of villagers as I go, I make it there in less than twelve minutes. Skidding to a stop, I finally reach the restaurant, the greeting lady…Misa…was it..?... Whatever her name is opens the door for me.-“ Good Morning Miss Miyuki.”- She smiles so brightly I could be blind if I stare long enough. I raise my right hand up as I flick it in a slight wave.-“ Yo..”- I mutter as I walk pass her. I truly feel awkward talking to her…even after about hundreds and hundreds of times telling her to stop calling me Miss…I wonder if she is a bit….slow… I shake my head as I watch her scurry over to where I normally sit with a menu at her hand.-“ The usual, Miss Miyuki?”- She chirps as I take my seat by the window, my back to the wall, the perfect view to see who passes the window…who comes in and out of the restaurant… hmn. I shake my head no-“ Please give me three extra menus… I am expecting company..”- I mutter under my breath as she pours my usual drink.. Mint tea..-“ Alrighty then”- She chirps once more as she scurries over to get more menus. I rub the temples of my head with my fingers as I flick my tongue against my sharpened teeth…waiting for my students to arrive.- TakedaInkroe: -My face was sweaty, as was my body, the wind passing through my hair and over my clothing was cooling but only barely as I zipped and flew through the air, two of my Shadow Clones flanking and following me as we combatted one another, flying through the mist and atop building with voracious force, loose tiles slipping from roof tops, singles and long dead leaves being strewn from the walls, dust cleared, rain water splashed and melting snow being belted under foot. Our clothing was simple and predictable, the deep blue flak jacket of the Village Hidden in the Mist, a jet black undershirt topped with a bandaged mask to hide the scars of battle, the burn scars of the licks of flame, though not at all to mask the sharpened teeth of mine which were a trait all Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were known to have, self-inflicted in tradition. Bandages, the common trait of the Swordsmen also marked me, at elbow and forearm, thigh and hip, I was neatly packaged as was the sword in my hand and the hands of my Shadow clones, Samehada. Bound tightly and tautly in the thick weavings to limit its growth, its expansion outwards as it ate my chakra over time and still had within itself stored a great amount.. we were rushing; me and my clones.. dashing, near crashing through the air at the speeds only the most fit and trained of people could achieve, darting forwards and backwards, side to side, landing only long enough to belt a lashing pulse of chakra through my feet and launch myself towards the next destination, in midair our blades, our swords met, gnashing and scratching in the air with loud clinks of combat, our parried blows and shanking lunges at one another producing a cacophony of noise as we went, before. Smack, we landed on the ground, all six feet from one another like the corners of a triangle formation, each of us performed an upward swipe in the space between us, our blades singing through the air, my, our Samehada's breaking the air apart and slicing through it like a freight train breaks through the still air before it, air pressure fractured, a loud smack of hulking swords contained in bandages sounded out, and proved that we had once again failed in our timing.. this was getting extremely exhausting... but I continued on again, all three of us leaping into the air, to the next roof top as we attacked each other in sparring blows, attempting to work out the way to perform the Dance of the Crescent Moon. I was getting tired.. I was running low on chakra, I knew I could not keep this up long, already having used two shadow clones and having them train with me brought me low, the eye and sword both devouring me too.. which was why, I was prepared, well prepared.. I had a way to give myself breathing room…to give myself a second wind.. and it was this. I looked to Samehada, silently gazing at it through the bandages which were ripping and shredding due to repeated impact.. and I demanded.. chakra.. give, me, chakra. Give.. me chakra.. and Samehada obeyed.. returning to me the chakra it had devoured of me, like a boost of replenishment.. and I was partially revitalised once more.. a grin on my face.. it was done.. Samehada had obeyed my wish, after years of training, earning its consent, wielding it and using it as my own, carrying it, paying tribute and weening it away from mastery over me, denying it chakra with no other source to go to.. now, Samehada was becoming mine, not I its user, it, my sword – Zyphio: -I wake up to what sounds like the soft tune of chirping birds. As the morning sunlight rushes into my room, I once more lean over and reach for my sun glasses. I sit up from my bed and take in a deep breathe of the morning air as I place both of my feet on the floor. Before standing up, I release the huge breathe I took and reach my arms up stretching as far towards the ceiling as I can. I look over towards the dresser and notice the shining headband that is on top of it. As I stare at it, I think back to the test that my sensei Miyuki had conducted and how what I went through only yesterday is only a small piece of what is to come. I get a rush of both excitement and fear as these entire thoughts pass through my mind. My gaze quickly moves towards the clock.- "If I do not leave soon, I am going to be late. I get to meet my new teammates today." -I quickly go to the bathroom, shower, brush my teeth, and fix my hair. I run back to my room and get dressed. I then leave my house and quickly sprint towards the village. My long black hair is flowing in the wind as well as the coat that I am wearing. When I reach the main village gates, I stop to take a look around.- "Okay, so we are supposed to be meeting at a restaurant." -I look in all the directions hoping to see a restaurant. After a few seconds, the smell of cooking food blows by my nose in a passing breezing, I look in the direction it came from and spot the restaurant. I walk towards the doors of the place and stop before them. I take in a deep breathe.- "I hope they like me." -My hand is trembling a little bit. I am feeling nervous about meeting them. I push the doors open and spot one of the waitresses. I walk towards her.- "I am looking for Miss Miyuki." -The waitress points to the back of the restaurant. There is a small glare coming from the window that is preventing me from making out any images, but I notice the silhouette of Miyuki. I walk towards the back of the restaurant. Each step echoes as I draw closer to them. Once I reach the table I look to Miyuki.- "Good morning sensei." -After greeting her, I take the seat across from where she is.- LiskaTwisted: - I woke up and moved from my bed, I slowly stretched my arms out before moving straight to the bathroom I took a shower and prepped myself, walking from the bathroom, I let myself air dry before placing on my cloths a short sleeved undershirt along with loose black pants that had tight wrappings at the bottom of them I grabbed my headband from my nightstand before tying it around my waist. I walked to the kitchen with a yawn grabbing a few energy bars from the table along with Pups food as my morning ritual started to be lately. I walked to the front door before moving to grab my flak, I placed it on before moving to grab Pup's collar /headband from its pocket placing it lightly around my neck. I moved out the door after placing my sandals on my feet, Pup followed me, after about 10 minutes of walking they arrive into the village, he purposely didn’t pay attention to the instructions I wanted to test mine and pups progress. , lifting my nose. I sniffed taking in the various sense of the area, - I twitched as I just turned to my right. I caught that the destination was just at the end of the block from where we had appeared in the village. Shaking my head I made my way into the building, pup immediately bolted as he ran to Miyuki sensei. I walked up to the table she was sitting at I moved my hand up to scratch the back of my head ....new squad member?... or just another random Genin... I didn’t think too much into it as I placed my hands into my pockets-"morning Miyuki sensei." I said as I simply stood xYukiAtsukox: -Waking up, I lay in the bed for a moment, before sitting up. I start to rub my eyes, and yawn- "Did not sleep to well last night.." I said with a sigh. Looking to the clock, I slide out of bed, placing my feet on the floor. Looking to the bathroom down, I start to walk, almost tripping over my own feet. I sigh, and try again. Making it the bathroom, I throw my hair up in my usual pony tail. I wash my face off, and brush my teeth, then look into the mirror. Looking out the bathroom door, I see my dresser. Walking to it, I put on the clothes I set there for me to wear today, last night. I slip my neck band on, and look to the cup of Ink.- "I think I'll pass on that today, I go to slip my shoes on. Look in the mirror again, I smile a tiresome smile. I turn, and walk out the door, locking it behind me. I look out, and start walking to the village. Getting into the village I keep walking until I get to the Restaurant. Walking in, I look around noticing Sensei, and Kurama, and another. I walk up to the table, with a light nod, and smile my tiresome smile.- "Morning" -I try not to sound tired. I slide into a chair, and sit there.- TakedaMiyuki: - I smile, flashing my sharpened teeth a bit as I watch Zyphio enter the restaurant first. I nod to him as I lift my cup of mint tea to my lips. Inhaling the scent of the mint tea leafs before taking a sip, I sigh softly-" Good Morning, Zyphio..."- Misa...or whatever comes back with the three menus.-" That would be all until everyone arrives..."- I shoo her of as I tilt my head to the side. My free hand slides one of the menus towards Zyphio.-" Anything you want." - I mutter as I flip a page open of my menu, yet again...I might just get something that I usually order.-" How does it feel to be a genin..?"- I side glance him, watching his reactions, I notice he is a bit nervous.. I try to direct his attention to calm his state. I then glance at the door as the little bell jingles, basically announcing of someone’s entrance, I wave Kurama closer as he enters and ...stands there.-" cmon cmon... Good Morning Kurama..."- I motion my hand to Zyphio as Kurama finally takes his seat. The door then opens once more, jingle jingle... Atsuko walks into the room. I smile as she enters... flashing my sharpened teeth once more. I notice the small bags under her eyes.-" Good Morning... sleepless night..eh? " - I mutter as I then slide the left over menus to Atsuko and Kurama.-" Pick whatever you like... I am feeling generous today."- I chuckle as I take another sip of my Mint tea.-" This is your new Teammate...would you like to introduce yourself?"- I look to Zyphio for a second before glancing at my nearly empty cup.-" Ugh....Misa...”- I call out to the waitress.- Zyphio: -I get a surprised look on my face when Miyuki asks me to introduce myself. I was more so hoping that she would have. I speak a bit nervously.- "Ugh...Hi." -I look to the sides of me and notice the other two who are sitting at the table. I give the both of them a shy and weak smile, but it is difficult to see through the face covering that I have on.- "The name is Zyphio Aburame of the Aburame clan. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." -After the introduction, there is a slight awkward silence. I look back down at the table and towards the menu. I then look up towards Miyuki.- "Thank you for the offer, but I unfortunately will not be able to stay long. I must attend to some things back at home." -I look at my two teammates before leaving the restaurant. I gain a bit more confidence in my voice.- "I look forward to working with you two. I hope that you will accept me as a teammate. And who know? Maybe we can be great friends." -I walk out of the restaurant. My shoes echo as I walk. LiskaTwisted: -I look down to pup before I smirked to Zyphio as I nodded. In introduction he tapped his temple Aburame... weird. I looked to pup reaching down to pet him. Before watching the other leave ....strange.. I then took the menu and held it to him "anything you want bud?" he barked as I raised it." just a water would be fine Miyuki sensei. Thank you" I looked to her and smiled. "And some for pup to " I laughed again, my eyes then shifted to Atsuko. " you look tired how are you both today?" - xYukiAtsukox: -Nodding to Sensei, I smile lightly- "Sleepless.. tossing and turning all night" I reply to her. Looking over to Zyphio, I smile, and hold my hand out to him.- I'm Atsuko, from the Yuki clan, and your new team mate, nice to meet you, welcome to Team Miyuki" I smile again, before turning to look at Sensei. Look to the menu, then looking up to the waitress, I smile- "Tea please" I look away, and down to my hands. I look up to Zyphio, as he says he has to leave- "Hopefully, friends would be a good thing, See you later.." I smile a little, then look to Kurama- "I am tired, very tired, but I'm okay, yourself?"- Staying for a quick bite TakedaMiyuki: - Finally Misa returned, I sigh softly as I spoke-" More Mint tea please... a lot more.."- I remark under my breath as I then look up to her fully.-" A glass of water, a bowl of water, some Green tea, and a Sushi Platter since these guys are not feeling hungry...some sushi for us would be just fine....the works if you will."- I then tilt my head back as I down the rest of my tea. Side glancing Atsuko, I wonder if I should question the lack of Kity Paint....huh. Oh well, nothing last forever. It is not like I was greatly saddened by the sudden lack of it. Actually.. she was ending up looking as if I had a child...Hmn, loner at best .. I rather not draw attention to myself anyway. I look down at pup as I scratch him behind the ear-" Does he feel better?"- I mumble as I continue to let my fingers wiggle about.-" Here ya go"- Misa chirps as she arrives with such a huge tray full of everything I had asked for.-" Much Obliged."- I say as I help her set the table. While she placed the huge platter of sushi onto the center of the table, I grab the bowl filled with water and place it near pup. I then grab the cup of water and give it to Kurama. During all of that, Misa places the Green tea in front of Atsuko as she places three cups of Mint tea in front of me. The usual for me of course... nothing like Mint tea to be so refreshing.-" Barely any sleep at all..with all those birds at night till dawn."- I lift one of the cups to my lips as I take a long sip- LiskaTwisted: -"I can’t say I’m doing badly at all, a little tenses from all the sudden work me and pup has been doing. We read something very interesting and want to work to it " I watched them both for a few moments before reaching into my flak jacket pocket. I retrieved one of my energy bars and looked to Atsuko I slide it across the table "that should perk you up “taking another out I slide it toward Miyuki sensei as well. "I usually don’t have trouble with birds. they don’t like pup too much" I said as the drinks and food arrived taking my drink I watched them then Pup as he drank from his bowl, he then stopped nuzzling into Miyuki sensei's hand "I’m sure he might help with that problem if you said please " I then took a drink of my water as I watched them - xYukiAtsukox: -Looking up to Sensei, she would sigh- "I almost feel naked without my paint, I was too tired to put it on, figured I would mess it up" Listening to her order, I smile slightly. Taking hold on my Green Tea, holding it up I smile again- "Thank you" I then take a sip, setting it back down. Laying my arms across the table slightly, I lean my head down.-"Wake up" -I mutter to myself. I would put a hand to my face, and pinch my cheek. Looking up, I play with the loose hairs that fell from my ponytail. Looking to the bar that laid on the table, I would grip onto it looking at it, then to Kurama. "Thank you." TakedaMiyuki: - I smile softly as I nod-" I am sure he would do well with those birds...and their constant chirping..."- I look down to Pup as I smile while he nuzzles my hand. I wiggle my fingers gently against his soft wet nose.-"Such a lovely companion you have..."- I take another long sip before finishing one of the cups only to grab another.-" Oh..? What did you read about..?"- I mutter as I then side glance Atsuko as I nod to her-" Oh, haha...and here I thought you did not like me anymore"- I joke a bit as I down the next cup. Feeling the mint taste awakening my senses....the smell of it...taste... eh. I hold in a small laugh as Kurama passes Atsuko an energy bar.-" I am sure that...and the tea.....and the sushi will wake you right up. Now guys...do tell me…what are your dreams... you know…what do you want to be in about... ten to twenty years from now?"- I then put the cup down as I reach for a shrimp tempura sushi...Nothing special about it...just cooked shrimp wrapped with rice and a few veggies. I lift it to my lips as I inhale the smell…nothing out of the ordinary .. I take a bite... my sharp teeth chomping it away as a few of the rice spills and bounces off my plate and onto the floor.- LiskaTwisted: - I smiled and stood up taking another drink of my water I set the cup down, I bend down to bring my hand to pet his fur. "I read an interesting article about the ninja that become known as sages. Apparently they are all known for their fighting expertise as well as their wisdom in different jutsu's very skilled that is what me and Pup will strive to achieve. I’m sorry but if you don’t mind" - I smiled and waved as I turned for the door. "In order to get there we need to keep constantly pushing our limits. We will be at the training field" with that I walked to the door making my way from the building to the fields to train pup right on my heels- xYukiAtsukox: -Watching him walk to the door, I raise a brow, sitting there for a moment. I look down to the energy bar- "Hm, Training sounds well, gimme a min" -I open the energy bar, tearing the paper that covered it. I look to it, and take a bite. Looking over to Sensei, I smile. "Guess I will see you later Sensei? -I nod feeling the energy, taking another bite. I scoot my chair back, and hop off it, and push it back in. I turn and walk to the door following- TakedaMiyuki: - I nod as I wave them off-" Ja Ja... I need to do something anyway...it is good to see my students hype to train.."- I mutter as I look at the Sushi platter....too much...but..it cost money. I make a face as I take another shrimp tempura. Biting down into it as I hear the jingles, I smirk slightly....I have good students... I do hope Zyphio does not fall behind though since he just became Genin...but at least they are training. I lean back, lifting my fourth cup of Mint tea to my lips, taking a very long sip...finishing it off with that one sip. I narrow my eyes slightly.-" What the hell am I going to do with all this food...?"- I look around…looking for someone I know...well... someone close..? I rather not see a familiar face and say; well here is something for you to snack on. I grumble to myself as I stare at all the sushi in front of me.- xYukiAtsukox: -Stopping at the door, I look back to Sensei, and turn on the ball of my foot. I walk back to the table, hearing my shoes against the floor. I smile pulling the chair back out, and sliding into it.- "Uhm.. I changed my mind, I think I want something to eat..." -Looking to the Sushi, I would smile to her again.-“May I?" TakedaMiyuki: - I chuckle slightly as I breathe out in relieve-" Of course, do not always have to train...plus it is best if this would not go to waste."- I motion for Misa to return.-" Yo....I need a few more cups...”- I mutter to her as Misa scurries over...she reminds me of a mouse... her short greyish hair...she would have to be in her late forties.. yet she acts like a teenager...curious.-" Right away, Miss Miyuki"- I cringe hearing that once more as she scurries away to get me my drinks. Hmn... I look to Atsuko...her face...clear with no marks.-" Something seems off.." - I mumble as I take the soy sauce bottle. Dabbing a few drops onto my right index finger, I lean towards her. Placing the Soy sauce down for a moment, I cup the back of her neck to steady her as my index finger then makes two lines on either side of her face.-" There..."- I chuckle as Misa comes back with my drinks...with also a weird face-" Uhh...here are ya drinks..."- I nod as she puts them nervously onto the table while I take the soy sauce bottle and dab more onto my right index finger, tracing the lines to make it darken. Once I am done I pull away from her, bringing my index finger to my lips, I let my tongue flick over it clean.-"So, what change your mind other than free food, eh?" xYukiAtsukox: -Looking to the food, I raise a brow.- "Hm.. Crab meat? Eh, I'll try it... looks like crab meat" -I then make a weird face looking the food again- Looking to the waitress, I raise another brow. My eyes would lay on Sensei, as she heard her mumble something; I just sat there and looked to her for a moment. Watching her dab soy sauce on her fingers I raise a brow wondering what she was going to do with it. Feeling her grab the back of my neck, I look to her in a bit of shock, with my brow still raised. I feel her trace to lines on my cheeks, and the soy sauce sliding along my skin, that was on her finger. A blank look would take over my face, as I sat there for a moment, then a giggle would pass threw her lips- "Soy Sauce?" -I would say with a slight giggle. I looked to her again, and nodded- "Just figured maybe we could hang out... and talk, or something...” I grab a Sushi roll, and stick it in my mouth and chew it up- Kirigakure RP 207 Category:Kirigakure RP 207